hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie (born 1988) is a character in PONY.MOV. She is an earth pony who is mentally retarded and is addicted to varius drugs. She likes to throw parties and lives a drepressing life because of this. Biography Early Life Her life of parties started on her 21st birthday, and she's been living it up ever since then. Ever since she had a brief fling with Alice in Chains guitarist Jerry Cantrell, she soon started going crazy with drugs and went insane at the park once. She even performed a sex act on Big Macintosh. APPLE.MOV Pinkie Pie spotted Applejack eating alot of apples. She told Applejack that if she eats all of those apples that she's going get a bad tummy-ache. Rainbow Dash then flew right next to her saying that she said the same thing. After Applejack became unconscious, Pinkie Pie and the other ponies checked to see if she was alright. SHED.MOV After Discord started to destroy the town, Pinkie Pie went to Fluttershy's shed with Rainbow Dash and Spike to search for the "Helements of Armory". Pinkie Pie looked at all of the rotting corpses, thinking that it was just "weird art". When Fluttershy returned to her shed and discovered that they were there, both Pinkie Pie and Spike escaped and left Rainbow Dash in the shed to die. Pinkie Pie and Spike then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local Mental Hospital. PARTY.MOV Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried to hold an intervention, which consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon (it was supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but the other main ponies could'nt be there because of the misfortunes in the previous episodes). Pinkie (who was drunk) said that the only friend she has is her vodka and soon passed out after drinking it. She wrote an autobiography about the realationship with her father, Reverend Peter Daniel Pie, and put it under the same title of the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV. It turns out that everything in the book was a complete lie just to get attention. It was soon said that in 2012, she got arrested for attempting to shoplift large quantities of ammonia and pseudo-ephedrine and is currently once again undergoing rehabilitaion. As the show ends, the Narrator reminded everyone that they should all be nice to her, for a being such a beautiful creature. When the cameras went off, he went over and asked what her rates were. Opposites *In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman). In PONY.MOV, she is voiced by a male (First Arin Hanson, then Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consits ballons. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists a tampoon. *In MLP: FiM, her father's a rock farmer. In PONY.MOV, her father's a reverend. *In MLP: FiM, her parties are normal. In PONY.MOV, her parties are wild. *In MLP: FiM, she lives a happy life. In PONY.MOV, she lives a sad life. Trivia *In APPLE.MOV, she was voiced by Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), but in later episodes she is voiced by Max, because Hanson was busy with other stuff. *The only thing similar to the MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV version of herself is that they both love to throw parties. *It's possible that she has a crush on Big Macintosh. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Lust", because there's proof in one of the pictures of her, she also admits that boys thinks she's pretty. *It was revealed in PARTY.MOV that Pinkie Pie was born in the year 1988 after the narrator stated "Pinkie Pie's downward spiral began in 2009, on her twenty-first birthday". Gallery Pinkiepie1.png Pinkiepie5.png Pinkiepie17.png Chug.PNG No.PNG Babashishimama.PNG Amazing.PNG Pinkiearrested.png Sww.png Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony